10 Days of Christmas
by Wintrysnow
Summary: Midorima Shintarou learned the hard way how he had underestimated the power of Takao Kazunari when it comes to festivities. (Belated Christmas fic )


Merry Christmas everyone! (And Happy Boxing Day!) I come bearing my belated Christmas gift~

Here's something fun for Christmas :)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

It started a week ago. Midorima returned to their shared apartment as usual after his morning lectures at the university, only to find the front door blocked by a big, green, spiky mass. The next second, a head poked out of the mass and beamed at him (Welcome back, Shin-chan!), and he only then realized that his roommate was the one responsible for the gigantic mass that their small apartment definitely do not have the space for.

After 35 minutes of standing at the front door, revising the lectures he had learnt that morning and clutching the papers tightly in his hands to prevent them from being blown away by the cold, frosty wind, Takao finally managed to fit the giant 'thing' through the door and into their apartment. The 'thing', according to Takao, was supposed to be a Christmas tree. To Midorima though, it was nothing but a mass-taking obstacle that was green like his hair, but an uglier shade of green.

There were 17 more minutes of pushing and pulling as Takao tried to fit the tree into a small spot he had cleared out. Miraculously, the Christmas tree managed to barely fit in the small corner of their living room. Meaning that Midorima had to duck beneath a particularly long branch and squeeze through the remaining small gap in order to get to the corridor.

Takao clapped his hands together and hummed. Midorima's glare went unnoticed as Takao took out a huge cardboard box full of colorful, round objects and started attaching them to the tree.

* * *

It turned out that the Christmas tree was the least of Midorima's worries. In the next few days, Takao had found a better way to annoy him. As if the gigantic Christmas tree laden with too many colorful spheres and blindingly flashy lights was not enough, Takao had decided that he needed to extend the decorations to the rest of the living room.

Normally, Midorima could have tolerated the explosion of colors that gave him headaches if he looked at them for more than a minute. He could bury himself in his textbooks to do the revision he had planned for the weekend. Yet, while he could block out the visuals, he could not block out the sounds.

Takao, he discovered, had a habit of humming while putting up his extravagant decorations. It was tolerable at first, just some low humming that he could block out if he focused on his studies enough. So he ignored it and hoped that Takao would finish as soon as possible, because Midorima decided that time would be better spent studying than arguing with the other.

To Midorima's annoyance, the humming only got louder, and soon it distracted him like a continuous buzz in his ear. When he was stuck on the same page for 5 minutes, unable to recite a single drug name, he asked Takao to stop.

'Have some Christmas spirit, Shin-chan~' Takao singsonged. 'Don't always look so grumpy. It's kinda scary sometimes, you know?'

Midorima never cared for festivities. He made sure to convey that message with a glare.

'Do you want to sing together?' Unlike normal sane people, Takao was never intimidated by his glares.

'Frosty~the~snowman~was~a~jolly…' This time, Takao was no longer humming; he was singing out loud.

So Midorima packed up his laptop, textbooks and notes, and spent the whole day in the university library.

* * *

The Christmas decorations started appearing in the living room, then invaded the kitchen, even the bathroom, and finally the inevitable place that is Midorima's room. Midorima had class until late at night that day, and when he entered his room, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He had a quick change of clothes and fell back on the bed.

Except that there was something poking his back. Sitting up, he grabbed the offending object and examined it closely in the dim moonlight coming from the window. It was his Kerosuke doll from his highschool graduation. With a Christmas hat on top of his head. A glaringly red Christmas hat with a white, furry ball at the tip. It had been buried deep in his closet for the past year. How it had made it to his bed was a mystery, one that he was sure his roommate had something to do with.

Midorima then turned on the lights, a decision that he regretted immediately in the next minute. Takao had managed to invade every corner of his room with red and green items, big and small, ranging from the centerpiece on his table of a spotted deer with a red nose (do deers really have red noses?); to a large Santa Claus cardboard sign hanging on his door, colored in green and red and white with a few spots of yellow here and there. Yet, these all paled in comparison to the flickering lights, alternating from red to green to blue to yellow (it doesn't make sense for each light bulb to shine so many colors), hanged over the curtains.

Midorima felt a headache coming. He was really too tired to deal with all the colors and all the glittering lights right now, so he turned off the lights and went to sleep, pretending that this was all just a nightmare and the offending objects would be gone when he woke up.

When he confronted Takao next morning, the other just beamed and said, 'Kerosuke's green~ I thought he'd go well with red~' A mischievous grin. 'Just because Shin-chan doesn't like Christmas doesn't mean that Kerosuke can't celebrate, right?'

* * *

On the next night, just when Midorima was about to sleep, he found Takao carrying a glass of milk and some cookies out of the kitchen.

'It's a tradition for Santa to come at Christmas Eve, you know.' Takao's eyes shone with excitement. 'He comes to your house and puts down your present, so we're supposed to thank him with milk and cookies~'

'We live in an apartment. We don't have a chimney,' Midorima reminded him.

'Huh~ I heard Santa has new technologies now.' Takao looked thoughtful. 'They say he can pass through walls or something.'

Midorima closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Some days, he found it impossible to communicate with his roommate. So he made sure that Takao placed his milk and cookies on the desk and not on the bedside table, because he would spill it; and no, Midorima would not want any of that in his own room, since he had no intention of sharing his own room with ants and cockroaches.

Midorima was about to return to his colorfully decorated room and bury himself in the covers so he could escape from everything Christmas related, but he stopped in his steps when he noticed the smirk on Takao's face. A smirk that he had seen far too many times, one sending alarm bells ringing in his head because Takao was definitely up to no good.

Midorima's gaze followed the other's outstretched finger to a group of leaves hanged on the arch of the corridor. He hadn't seen it before. Takao had to have hanged it there this morning when he was out in the library.

'Hmm~ It's mistletoe~' Takao was looking far too happy to his liking. 'According to the Christmas tradition, we're supposed to kiss if we're both under it~'

Takao stood on his tiptoes and his face came closer and closer, his breath hot on Midorima's face, until -

Midorima shoved Kerosuke in the other's face.

* * *

Just when Midorima thought that there was so much 'Christmas spirit' in their apartment that there couldn't be more, Takao proved him wrong.

Midorima woke up in the morning from a nightmare that Takao had covered every inch of their apartment with Christmas decorations. Well, it wasn't that far away from the truth, considering the festive decorations he saw on his way to the living room. But Midorima preferred to think that the decorations were just a fragment of his imagination, because living with all the colorful Christmas decorations for the past week had messed up his mind.

By now, Midorima had learnt to expect any creative ideas Takao could come up with. So he was not surprised to see a table of food that was clearly too much for the two of them. There was barely enough room on the table for all the puddings, cupcakes, some sticks with red and white stripes, and even a house built with biscuits. There were so many different artificial colors in the food that Midorima thought they could die from food poisoning.

'Merry Christmas, Shin-chan!' Takao took out a turkey and put it in the center of the table. 'We're celebrating with a Christmas feast~'

Midorima tried to ignore the red Christmas hat on Takao's head.

'It's not Christmas without Christmas food!' Takao took off his apron and sat down at one end of the table.

Well, he couldn't argue with that. Especially when he had learnt long ago that Takao didn't really need a meaning to do something. All he needed was the desire to do it.

So Midorima had the fullest meal of his life. The food wasn't as bad as he expected, and he quite liked the spiciness of the gingerbread biscuits, but the sickening sweet taste of the candy canes remained in his mouth for the whole day.

* * *

On Boxing Day, Midorima wanted nothing but the day to pass quickly. He knew far too well that nothing can stop his roommate from fanatically decorating their house, so he figured the best way is to cope with his roommate's bizarre ideas until Christmas passed.

When Takao skipped into his room carrying presents wrapped in glitter paper and suggested that they open presents together, Midorima slammed the door in his face and locked himself in. Then he leaned back on his comfortable leather chair and relished in the nostalgic peace and silence he missed in the past week.

Surely Takao would stop all his ridiculous celebrations tomorrow, and their house will return to the clean and simple state he much better preferred.

* * *

He was wrong. On 27th December, he woke up to a giant banner hanging on the wall above his desk, colorful alphabets spelling 'Happy New Year'.

* * *

A/N: I haven't posted any fics in years, so I thought I'd start with a Christmas fic. I had so much fun pissing off Midorima in this story :D

Comments and concrits welcome!


End file.
